Fix You
by Idream3223
Summary: After taking Sookie to see Niall for the first time they are attacked and Eric is wounded. He asks her to help him heal. What if she had said yes?


**Fix You- *One Shot* Set in Dead To Worse/OOC/NC-17/ The scene in the Corvette when Eric drives her home after meeting Niall for the first time. **

_*SPOILERS* For those not familiar with the books shortly before Nevada takes over the state Niall calls Eric up on the phone and asks him to bring Sookie around for a meeting because she is his fairy great granddaughter. Eric agrees to bring her and finds himself completely overwhelmed by the scent of her fairy relatives when she exits the restaurant and he drives her home. On the way back to Bon Temps they are pulled over by a cop for speeding. Before the cop comes alongside the car she reads his mind and realizes that he is about to try and kill them._

_Eric saves her by covering her with his body and then he lays waste to the would be assassin hastily disposing of the body and pressing Sookie against the side of the car and kissing her passionately. She responds to this kiss whole heartedly but they realize that are making out at the murder scene so they get back in the Corvette and hurry home._

_When they arrive at Sookie's the bullet is exiting his neck and he is in some pain from his wound. He asks her for blood and she tells him no, that he can handle it and if he really needs something he can stop at Merlotte's for a blood on the way home._

_I hated that. I like this better…._

Insert Coldplay Song

**Fix You**

"Sookie, I'm hurting…Can I?" He leaned over and brushed his fingers over my neck. Consciously, I separated the desire to touch him from the words he had just said. He had been bold, rude, suggestive, and arrogant in the time that I had known him but not once had he confessed anything like _weakness_. No, that's not right. Even now he is not weak, he is _vulnerable_.

"Can you, I dunno, turn the bond down on low or something? I want to see what I am feeling, not what you're feeling. Can you do that for just a minute?" He looked at me sharply and suddenly I felt a drop in how much I desired him. Not a complete removal of my desire for him, just the strength of it dropped to a level that matched what I remembered from when he stayed with me.

Since he didn't remember any of that, at least as far I knew, then I could be reasonably certain that this was all me, wanting all of him. I also noticed that I missed him, that I had somehow just adjusted to being tied to this man and now when he dialed it back a notch it was noticeable that he was not with me. I didn't like it, and that surprised me.

He gasped then, and I turned his head to see the bullet he had taken for me working its way out of neck slowly, his blood dripping down his neck and onto his collar. The thought that someday that blood might run out spurred me into action.

Surprising even myself with my agility I made it over the barrier between our seats and into his lap at once grateful and annoyed for the black slacks I had selected to wear tonight. He moaned again, not completely in sexy joy at his new lap full of fairy. I felt his hands come to rest on my hips and my hands went to his face. "I nearly lost you tonight!" I sounded angry, but it wasn't at him, it was at myself for being so fucking slow that I didn't get it until now.

He had been so glib about it all. Kissing me on the side of the road like he had all the time in the world, putting me on the defensive and keeping me distracted from the fact that as soon as I had warned him about the enemy approaching he had shoved me to the floor and covered the window with his back to shield me.

He gasped again, and I swear in the moonlight I saw him go even paler than normal. "Don't you ever do that again!" I shook his face to make him hear me. He opened his mouth to speak again the look on his face unreadable but I cut him off using my hand to guide his mouth into the side of my neck. I felt him open the bond back up between us, he blew through me like a truck.

"My lover," he whispered to my ear, "May I touch you, pleasure your body to ease the sting of my fangs?" I licked his blood from the wound in his neck, he had to come first now, figuratively speaking.

"Later," I assured him, pressing his head down again. "You need this now. Let me fix you, Eric." He moved my body against his hard length that now rested in just the right spot as I heard his fangs come down and felt them hesitate for just a moment before they bit down. He moaned as he sucked my neck, thrusting his hips into me, his hands squeezing my breasts in time with his mouth and his hips. I just held on as the mix of sensations and the desire in our bond and in my body pulled at me.

He stilled beneath me before either us got to the top of the mountain we were climbing, pulling me tight against him and pressing his bloody lips to mine. I could feel how much he wanted me and curious as to how it felt to him I froze completely still in his arms and thought of the sweet tingly feeling he gave me throughout my body. I closed my eyes and imagined him moving in me as he had when he had stayed here and let him feel exactly what his touch had done to me in those few nights in January. I stopped when I realized he was shaking in my arms.

"W-what was that, Sookie?" he asked me, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders as he stared at me in the dark car.

'It's how you make me feel when you touch me, Eric. When you move in me, deep and slow, when you tear down all my walls and make me fly apart in your arms. Could you feel it?"

"Oh, yes," he pulled me down to kiss me again now and I let him, I let him feel what he did to me, and before too long I felt it coming back at me. So, this is what you do to him, I thought as my body responded, readying itself to help my bonded and myself to release this tension that was building between us. Every kiss, caress and whisper took us higher, and I just wanted him.

I had rarely ever been as brave as he was tonight. I had never willing made myself vulnerable to Eric Northman. It was a gesture I needed him to know that I appreciated. I needed him to feel like he could do it again. My hand slipped down to the side of his leather seat and experimented until I found the power button that laid him back as far as he could go in his seat. Then I found the other button that lifted the seat itself, tilting his hips back at an angle, positioning him perfectly between my legs. Last I got the third button to push out the lumbar support, I had fiddled with mine earlier and found the shifting felt quite pleasant on my lower back.

He didn't need lumbar support, but he had it, so why not use it?

I pulled his shirt up slowly, trailing kisses on his chest thinking to him how much I needed him with each kiss. Then I removed my own top and bra, letting him see me with his perfect vampire night vision. I said something when his lips closed over my nipple but I don't know what it was, some mindless entreaty that he go on, which he did for some time until I reached down and opened his jeans, tugging at the them to come down and leave only his skin for me to touch.

He helped me get my slacks down. I surprised him by slithering to the floor with them, careful to avoid the steering wheel as I rested my palms on his thighs and looked at him from behind his ready cock. He was so ready that it hurt me to look at him like this. It also made me feel powerful, and beautiful, and desired. I reveled in that before I pumped his length in my hand a few times, making his hips thrust up for me just seconds before I slipped the tip of him into my mouth.

He pressed his shoulders back on the seat, making it creak and groan as he tried to lift his hips higher and get more of his thick length into the heat of my mouth. I pushed him back down with hands while my tongue swirled around the head of his cock. I could taste him leaking onto my tongue as he got harder in my mouth.

Not thinking I pushed my desire to him and I rolled his sensitive flesh in my hand while I sucked him harder and took him deeper into my mouth. I was rewarded when his hands came to my head and he thrust into my mouth, and came on my tongue, whispering my name.

I climbed back into his lap then and kissed him as I rocked on him, his hand slipping between my thighs, grunting deep in his chest when he found me soaking wet and dripping on his fingers. I felt him line his still hard cock with my entrance and as he slipped inside his hand came up to tug my nipple while his tongue dueled with mine.

I took him all the way in and then swiveled my hips in slow clockwise circles, rubbing every part of him against every part of me. I shook in his arms, moaning in his mouth when I hit nine o'clock and the special place there that he had found when last I was his lover. He felt my wetness increase from the touch of him deep inside me and he endeavored to make nine o'clock come again and again. I lost the battle to hold on, to lead this charge, to have him surrender to me because when nine o'clock came the fourth time so did I. Loudly, and with such an intense pleasure I felt my bones leave me. He held on a few moments longer filling me again and again until his soft grunt and my name filled my ear as he gave himself to me completely. I wanted to move and help him but it was just beyond me to move at that moment.

He was softly kissing my neck when I opened my eyes a few minutes later. He felt me stir. "I will do it again," he said softly in the dark steamy haven of his Corvette. "I will do it every time anyone tries to hurt you. I will do until I can't do it anymore."

"Why?" I asked his neck, letting my arms hold him tighter, pretending I could keep him there and safe.

"You're important to me, Sookie." I sat back, a different kind of fire in my veins now.

"Then I need you to let you be important to me! I need you to not be so cavalier about things. I am mostly just human, Eric. This world of violence and mayhem that you have known for so long, it's all new for me! I don't take it all in stride like you do, so when you're acting all clever and hot I think everything is fine and go have my meltdown. Stop being so fucking nonchalant all the time!"

"I was not nonchalant when the attacker tried to shoot you!" he said almost snarling at me.

"No, I mean after that. You were kissing me acting like everything was all hunky dory and it wasn't! You were hurt and you hid it from me! You could be sliced into tiny pieces and you would still be acting like everything was fine and trying to get in my pants!" He chuckled then and it only made me madder. I grabbed his ears and brought his face to mine. "I am not kidding around, Eric!"

"Ow!" he said bringing his hands up to mine to relieve the pressure I was applying to his ears. "I wasn't laughing at you!" He pulled my hands down and held them between his. "I promise, I wasn't laughing at you, Sookie."

"Then what is so all fired funny, buster?" He sighed and rested his head against mine for a minute.

"You never noticed before."

"What?"

"You were not angry over my protecting you from Long Shadow, or in Dallas in or Jackson or in Rhodes or any other time I have ever risked my life for yours. You never noticed before, so…I didn't expect it to be any different tonight." I sat back and looked at him.

He was right. I had not noticed before. I felt hollowed out inside and then the hole in me started to fill with shame at how I had treated him. How I had refused to look at him, to see him from the very beginning. From the moment he had looked at me in Fangtasia I had shut him down and closed him out. Filing him in some drawer of my mind where he could be easily categorized and referenced.

Eric Northman lived under the label scoundrel, liar, manipulator and operator who only wanted one thing from me. I expected him to be glib. So much so that I couldn't see anything other than what I expected to see.

But…I had just given him what I had decided he wanted from me. Like a teenager at the drive in I had jumped his bones and here was holding my hands and telling me that he would die for me. As the realization hit full force I coughed out a sob and covered my face in shame unable to look at him any longer.

I was a complete idiot. I wanted to be independent on my own large and in charge of my decisions and I wanted to be in a relationship at the same time. I wanted to be with someone who put me first and didn't think that anyone ever did because I was looking at everyone but the one person who was actually doing that all the fucking time.

I was impossible and couldn't even stand myself most of the time, but he could stand me. He protected me when I couldn't do it for myself. I had filed it away as him protecting an asset but he wouldn't die for asset. He would protect it but it would not let it jeopardize his very existence. He would let an asset go and move on.

If he were what I had labeled him to be he would have dumped me in the gravel of my driveway, thrown my clothes out at me and spun rocks in my face on his way back to Shreveport to carve another notch in his headboard. Instead he was here…still here…saying he would be here as long as he could be.

He waited patiently while I got myself together and helped me find my pants and get them on by maneuvering me around like I weighed nothing at all. When I was finally covered I opened his door and climbed out. When I turned the look on his face was one of pained disappointment and that broke my heart all over again. Taking a deep breath I held my hand out to him. He looked at it and then at me, his eyebrow coming up.

"Would you like to come in, Eric? Maybe stay the night?" He remained still but I saw him tense up.

"What about your roommates? They don't like me very much."

"They can like it or lump it and find some other place to live." He smiled a little and then took my hand rising gracefully to stand beside me.

"Wouldn't you be lonely if they moved out?" he asked looking down at me with an expression I didn't understand. I turned it back on him.

"Will I?" He smiled then.

"No, I don't think you will be."

He was right, as he often was. I wasn't the least bit lonely after that night.


End file.
